Past and Future
by lynddsbeth
Summary: Marion is back. Regina lost her second chance. Will Robin chose the love he thought he lost? Or the woman he began to love? - A quick story after last night's finale. *picture isn't mine


_so last night's finale... was great up until marion and robin reunited, which was totally tragic. poor regina! this continues after what we saw. please let me know what you think! i wrote this last night_

* * *

"Regina, this is-"

"Marion?" Robin asked, as he stood up from the booth.

"Robin?" Marion asked before rushing into his arms.

"Mama?" Roland piped up.

"Roland, my boy!" Marion fluffed his hair and picked him up, as Robin pulled her into a hug and pressed his face to hers.

Regina turned to Emma, fighting tears. She could feel anger filling her as she realized her new beginning was ending. "You did this."

Emma looked surprised. "I just wanted to save her life."

"You're just like your mother... you never think about consequences." Regina spat.

"I'm sorry." Emma said

"You better hope you didn't bring anything else back with you."

"I don't understand. You... You died. Because of me." Robin said to his wife, who was very much alive.

Marion shook her head and pointed at Emma and Killian. "No, they saved me from being executed by the Evil Queen and brought me here."

Robin frowned, looking over at Regina and Emma. Regina seemed to sense his gaze and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It was you that killed Marion?"

Regina looked between him and his wife. She shook her head. "No, I-"

"Yes, you were going to kill me! I was scheduled to die before these two helped me break out. I'm not surprised you don't remember killing me since you executed so many innocent people."

Robin looked hurt at the realization. "Regina, how could you?"

"No, I didn't know, Robin. I swear to you, I had no idea. But I'm not that person anymore!" Regina tried. She struggled to hold back her tears as she realized the man she had started to love was shaking his head and holding into his wife tightly.

"Regina?" Roland asked softly. He reached his arms out for her to grab him.

Marion blocked Regina from him. "Don't you dare touch my son. You're evil and you don't belong anywhere near him."

Regina took a step back, hurt clear on her face. She looked at Robin one last time, before waving her hands in front of her and disappearing. Her departure seemed to wake the diner's occupants from their stunned daze and Snow stood.

"Someone needs to find her. She shouldn't be alone."

"I will." Tinkerbell volunteered. With one last glance at the reunited family, she left out the door.

Emma looked at her parents. "I didn't mean to." She said softly.

David walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. You didn't know."

Roland looked at his father. "Papa? What about Regina? She promised she would tuck me into bed and tell me a story!"

Robin closed his eyes. Marion looked horrified at the thought of her son being tucked in by the Evil Queen. "Don't worry, baby. I'm here to tuck you in again."

She shot Robin a confused look.

"I thought you were dead, Marion."

"Well, now I'm not. We're finally together again." She answered before pulling him into a kiss.

Robin responded eagerly, although deep down he didn't feel as happy as he knew he should after being reunited with his love.

* * *

"I thought you didn't day drink."

Regina closed her eyes at the sound of his voice. She swirled her drink in front of her before downing the rest and standing, using Granny's counter for support. She had long lost count of how many drinks she had and she wasn't ready to face Robin just yet. She hadn't been ready to face him since Marion returned a week ago. In fact, she had been trying her best to avoid anywhere they might be.

The man reached out to steady her as she nearly fell and she shrugged him off. She realized he was in the way of the door so she flicked her hair out of her face and gave him a confident look. "You're in my way, Outlaw."

"Back to the insults are we, Regina? Do you forget I know you better than that?" When she refused to respond he sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about the way I acted the other night. I was just... shocked."

"Of course you were. Emma brought your dead wife back from the past and you learned that your girlfriend was the one to kill her. Hell of a day." She dropped his look and tried to push past him.

Robin held onto her arms. "Regina, wait. I want to talk to you."

"Shouldn't you be with your family?"

"I-I was. But I just needed to see if you were okay."

Regina smiled sardonically. "I'm just fine. Now if you'll excuse me..." She pointed towards the door.

Robin shook his head as Granny walked by. "Are you here to take her home? Because I'd rather not have to call Tinkerbell again."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "I'm perfectly capable of getting home on my own." She gave Robin a look. "Do you mind?"

The thief raised his eyebrows and let go of her, stepping out of the way. "As you wish, M'lady."

Regina ignored the tingling feeling the polite title gave her, as it always had. Instead, she tried to pull herself together and walk towards the door. Robin joined her a moment later, placing his hand protectively on her lower back.

"Just let me walk you home."

"I don't need your help." Regina snapped.

"I think this time, you do. You're drunk, Regina. I'm surprised you are even standing right now. So I'm going to walk you home, whether you like it or not. Okay?"

Regina sighed. "Fine."

They walked most of the way in silence, Regina stubbornly trying to act like she was fine and Robin trying not to overstep.

"I wasn't lying when I said I didn't remember killing her."

"I believe you." Robin replied softly. "I also believe that you aren't the same person. Marion will see that eventually."

Regina looked up at her mansion as she chuckled dryly. "Oh good, so we can be friends? I don't care if she knows I'm different. She's already made it clear that I'm not allowed anywhere near Roland and I'm sure she doesn't like me around you, either. Poor thing, comes to the future only to find that her husband is dating the Evil Queen that almost killed her."

Robin looked down.

"You didn't tell her about me?" Regina closed her eyes and looked away. She was surprised at how painful the realization that Robin hadn't even mentioned their relationship was. "I suppose that will make it easier for you to pretend nothing ever happened."

Robin caught her as she started to pull away. "That's the problem. Something did happen, Regina. What I had with you... I can't just forget it. I stopped mourning my relationship with her long ago. My relationship with you was…" He shook his head, unable to describe the intense whirlwind of feelings he had with her in the short time they had been blissfully happy. "I said earlier that maybe it was all about timing. Maybe what I had with Marion was good timing then, but not now."

"Robin." Regina whispered.

He reached up to wipe tears from her cheeks. "I loved her, but I love you now. Present tense. She is my past but you are my future."

"I love you too."

She smiled tearfully before he pulled her into a sweet kiss. He pulled away and leaned her forehead against hers. Her hands came up to rest on his jacket.

"Don't give me false hope. I can't survive the pain of losing you, Robin. I mean look at me. I'm drunk and it's not even dinner time." She forced a small smile.

Robin chuckled. "This isn't false hope, I promise. This last week I've realized just how important you are to me. I missed you dearly, like a part of me was missing. So I just need to figure out how to deal with Marion without hurting her too badly. She is Roland's mother, after all and whether or not I want to be with her now I have a past with her."

Regina nodded. "Okay. Just promise you will come back to me."

"I promise." He said softly with anywhere kiss. "Promise me you won't keep going to Granny's to get drunk."

She looked embarrassed. "Promise."

He kissed her once more before taking a step away. "I'll see you soon, Regina."


End file.
